Session
by Quest of the Dragon
Summary: Music is able to take over your mind...


And here I was…

Walking alone on the street, with only one thought to keep me sane…

My yami…

My love…

A soft melody caught my ear, breaking the silence…

A rhythm.

Steady, yet unsteady…

Lively, yet sad…

Predictable, yet unpredictable…

I felt drawn to it, like something in me wanted to hear those piano notes forever…

I walked into a garden, from where the music seemed to come from.

The music came from inside the house, so I pressed my ear against the window.

It felt cold…

Comfortably cold…

I felt the music get into my body, making me feel the rhythm deep inside of me…

It was like a drug…

Never had anything felt so good, except for my yami, if he'd touch me…

The melody got stronger, like more energy and feelings were put in it…

I could feel it was about to end soon, but my mind craved for more…

Every single feeling I felt at the moment was in the music…

I truly didn't want it to stop…

But most of all, I wanted to know who played it…

I walked to the door, and pushed softly.

When the door swayed open I entered the house and walked to the living room.

And there, behind the piano, was my yami…

The one I loved with all my heart…

He had not noticed me yet.

Concentrating on his piano, pouring his soul out into the music…

He was beautiful…

Then the music stopped…

When he slowly looked up, he finally saw me.

Our eyes locked…

He started to play another song.

The chords filled the whole room, filling my ears and my soul.

Then he started singing, softly, not like it was meant to be.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real _

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing

_Confusing what is real _

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing what is real  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/confusing what is real

I never knew he had such a wonderful singing voice.

When the song ended I had tears in my eyes

Touched by the music…

Touched by his voice…

Then he stood up, and walked up to me.

His next move surprised me: he took my hands in his own and pulled me against him.

He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a wonderful feeling.

This was like I'd dreamt, so many times before…

Then, when I raised my head to look into his eyes, he kissed me.

Softly, letting me feel how much he cared about me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

When we broke apart, our eyes locked again.

I saw myself in them…

In those stunning eyes, filled with love…

And I knew he felt the same…

* * *

This fic was inspired by Session from Linkin Park, and the lyrics were from Crawling, also from Linkin Park (I just love them).  
I know there is a scratching part in Session, but then it'd be kinda impossible for the Yami to play, right?  
I don't own Linkin Park (only love them), don't want to, if they just keep on making music.  
Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh neither, which I don't really mind either, I'm happy enough when I look it on the TV.  
This was my first fic, so please give comment on what I need to improve and what not. 

Thank you,  
Marleen


End file.
